Work has been initiated on a number of structural problems related to proteins derived from the HIV virus. These include RNAse H domain of reverse transcriptase, nef, and proteins of the immune system, in particular interleukin-1-beta and interleukin-8. The RNaseH domain has been purified in large amounts and N-15 and C-13 labeled protein has been obtained. Current work is being focused on resonance assignment using 3D heteronuclear NMR methods. Complete assignments of interleukin-lo have been obtained, the secondary structure elucidated and a low resolution 3D structure determined. The high resolution 3D structure of the interleukin-8 dimer in solution has been determined. In addition we have determined the high resolution 3D structure of the zinc finger domain of a human enhancer binding protein which binds to the regulatory region in the long terminal repeat of the HIV genome.